Silent tonight
Silent tonight is a bonus CD sung by BiBi. BiBi is a sub-unit under μ’s; the group consists of Eli Ayase, Maki Nishikino, and Nico Yazawa. The bonus CD is included in purchasing the entire Love Live! Season 2 Blu-rays from . It was released on December 25, 2014. The song is written by Aki Hata, composed and arranged by Hiroshi Sasaki. Track Listing 'Regular Edition (BEPC-0011)' 'CD' #Silent tonight #Silent tonight (Off Vocal) Video PV by Lantis = Audio :Does not work on iPad, or any medium that does not support the .ogg audio format. Single= |-| MIX= Lyrics Rōmaji= Kotoba mo de nai hodo ni Hashiri tsudzukete kita to Wakatteru kara sono mama kiite? "Hontou ni...erakatta ne" Heiki na furi wa shinakute mo ii Mou daremo mitenai kara Tsukareta kao de ite mo ii yo Dakishimete ageru yo Datte ima wa mitsume au futari ga Sotto sotto yorisou dake Imi nante shiranai kedo itsumo Kokoro kara kienai kono itooshisa Hito ni wa tayoranai to Ganbaru no ga kuse da ne? Demo chotto dake tachidomaru no mo Warukunai to omou no Me o tojite mite ukabu kao ga Watashi janakya ya dakara ne Aenai toki mo kangaeteru Dakishimete agetai to Zutto mae ni anata ga suki datte Itta kedo ima mo sou dayo Naze nante kikanai no ne itsumo Kokoro kara tsutaetai kono itooshisa Aenai toki mo kangaeteru no Tanoshiku sugosetetara ii na to Heiki na furi wa shinakute ii to Dakishimetai Datte ima wa mitsume au futari ga Sotto sotto yorisou dake Imi nante shiranai kedo itsumo Kokoro kara kienai kono itooshisa Zutto mae ni anata ga suki datte Itta kedo ima mo sou dayo Naze nante kikanai no ne itsumo Kokoro kara tsutaetai kono itooshisa Silent tonight wow Silent tonight for you… Silent tonight wow Silent tonight for you... |-| Kanji= 言葉もでないほどに 走り続けてきたと わかってるからそのまま聴いて？ 「本当に…えらかったね」 平気なふりはしなくてもいい もう誰も見てないから 疲れた顔でいてもいいよ 抱きしめてあげるよ だって今は見つめあうふたりが そっとそっと寄りそうだけ 意味なんて知らないけどいつも 心から消えない　この愛おしさ 人には頼らないと 頑張るのが癖だね？ でもちょっとだけ立ち止まるのも 悪くないと思うの 目を閉じてみて浮かぶ顔が 私じゃなきゃやだからね 会えない時も考えてる 抱きしめてあげたいと ずっと前に　あなたが好きだって 言ったけど今もそうだよ 何故なんて訊かないのねいつも 心から伝えたい　この愛おしさ 会えない時も考えてるの 楽しく過ごせてたらいいなと 平気なふりはしなくていいと 抱きしめたい だって今は見つめあうふたりが そっとそっと寄りそうだけ 意味なんて知らないけどいつも 心から消えない　この愛おしさ ずっと前に　あなたが好きだって 言ったけど今もそうだよ 何故なんて訊かないのねいつも 心から伝えたい　この愛おしさ Silent tonight wow Silent tonight for you... Silent tonight wow Silent tonight for you... |-| English= To the extent that the words don’t come out I have kept on running Because to understand, I’ll ask as it is “It was truly remarkable, wasn't it?” It’s fine to put on a composed act Because no one is watching anymore Having a worn-out face is fine I will embrace you tightly However, at this moment, both our gazes met We just cuddle ever so softly I don’t care about the meaning at all, but always This sweetness will not disappear from my heart If people did not rely on each other Working hard would become a habit, right? But just for a bit, I stop to a halt I feel like it wouldn't be so bad I close my eyes and see a floating face Because it can’t be me, you know During the times we aren't together, I am also thinking about you I want to embrace you tightly A long time ago, “I like you and yet…” I said that, but now, I still feel the same way I never ask why it is like this I want to convey this sweetness from my heart During the times we aren't together, I am also thinking about you If I spend time enjoyably, it would be nice It’s fine to put on a composed act I want to embrace you tightly However, at this moment, both our gazes met We just cuddle ever so softly I don’t care about the meaning at all, but always This sweetness will not disappear from my heart A long time ago, “I like you and yet…” I said that, but now, I still feel the same way I never ask why it is like this I want to convey this sweetness from my heart Silent tonight wow Silent tonight for you… Silent tonight wow Silent tonight for you... References Category:Discography Category:BiBi Category:Love Live! Category:Lyrics Category:Μ's Songs Category:Sub-unit Songs Category:Eli Ayase Category:Maki Nishikino Category:Nico Yazawa